Fuu's Diary
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Mugen decides to take a peak in Fuu's Diary...inspired by an actual episode from samurai champloo.


_Dear Diary_

_If I asked you what a bodyguard was suppose to do, answers like secure, safe, complete protection might come to your mind. Well, in my case, none of those terms apply. I have the most crappiest, useless, bodyguards in history. Sometimes I ask myself why I still travel with the two dimwitted samurais'; probably cause their service was free (because I tricked them). I'd always end up in some random persons business, and they, usually Mugen, always came at the last minute to save me. Mugen would say something like, " well be glad I even thought of savin your hopeless ass" and Jin would nod or sigh. Seriously, what was I thinking picking those two as my bodyguards. I mean there beastly strong, so why am I always getting captured; see what I mean by useless. Mugen says I complain to much, well maybe if you did your damn job I wouldn't have anything to complain about. Okay, I'm getting too worked up, till tomorrow. Love Fuu 3. _

I almost slammed my diary shut, just thinking of those two got me steaming. I saw Jin looking at me questionly, I stuck my tongue out at him. Being him, he just ignored the insult and began cleaning his sword again. We, again, had to stay in some abandon shed in the forest. I was the only one capable of making money, and everytime I got money Mugen would always spend it to get laid. Honesly, you'd think the man would have some financial sense, but I never anticipated anything coming from a registered criminal. I stood, the samurais glanced at me

" I'm going for a walk" I said,

"Don't get kidnapped" was all Mugen had to say, which I ignored. Jin simply nodded his head. The dude seriously needs to get some facial expressions. I left the shed and walked down a path in the forest. Thankfully it was a cool day, the wind gave off a light breeze and the sun shined nicely. The earthy surrounding gave off a sweet, delicate scent which I deeply inhaled and softly exhaled. This was so soothing.

-Back at the shed-

Mugen was bored. There was no one he could kill, a town was no where nearby (which meant no nooke), neither was Fuu in danger. He couldn't fight Jin, that would just make her mad. But why would he care if she got mad, she always made him mad. They constantly argued until he won or Jin had to stop them. Speaking of Fuu she looked pretty agrivated writing in that diary of hers. Mugen couldn't help but wonder what was in it, he crawled over to the book. The idiot left it out, he opened the diary and started reading.

_Day One_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I decided to keep you with me, so that I can record my journies. I wouldn't want to forget any of my adventuring for the samurai who smells of sunflowers. I got two guys to travel wih me as bodyguards. The first one is named Mugen. I can tell that guy is bad news since he came into the restaurant I worked in. Which by the way, those two burned it down somehow. He has really unkempt hair and the darkest eyes. Whenever I look into them, I feel as if I'm being sucked in. Not in a lustful way, god no, but I can tell the guy has been through a lot. _

Mugen slightly frowned,

_The other samurai is named Jin. That guy is hot,- _

"hmph!" Jin looks up at Mugen reading Fuu's journal.

"You shouldn't be reading that" he said,

"Whatever" Mugen replied, Jin sighed and continued to clean his sword.

_-He has long black hair, and also dark eyes. Though not as dark as Mugen's. They have an unwanting past but are still light. He also wears glasses which, honestly, I don't think he needs. Maybe to attract girls or something. Well my adventure is about to begin so I guess till tomorrow. Oh I forgot to add that Mugen isn't that bad looking eiher. He's actually really cute, of course I'd never tell him that, neither would I tell Jin that I think hes hot. Ugh, well bye. Love Fuu 3. _

Before Mugen could go on to the next page a loud shriek filled his ears.

"Mugen you freaking bastard!" I shouted, while punching Mugen in the arm. This didn't hurt the rogue samurai but its was really irritating.

"IF ya didn want anyone to read it ya should n have left it out" Mugen yelled, still holding the diary.

"I trusted you wouldn't touch it" I yelled back,

"What'd ya think that for!" I stopped hitting Mugen and just stared at him. Tears were dwelling in my eyes,

"Why wouldn't you want me to trust you". I knew I nailed him because the man laid down the diary and stared back at me with an unusual expression.

"That's enough you two" Jin decided to say, though his attention was still on his sword.

"Who are you, my father!" Mugen yelled, I took my diary and stashed it in my kimono. I could tell that Mugen didn't get that far in my diary. He didn't know that I truly did love him. And for now I was perfectly fine with that.

The End.


End file.
